


Don’t lie to me

by Mulberrywest



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulberrywest/pseuds/Mulberrywest
Summary: Robin is forced to consider what brings her pleasure during her private time...
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	Don’t lie to me

**Author's Note:**

> Completely out of order but I just liked this one!

. “Don’t lie to me – I’m a police officer, remember!” Vanessa challenged.  
“OK – it isn’t Tom Hardy, you’re right.” Robin squirmed, “I honestly don’t really remember – I don’t do it very often – it was hard to conceal with Matthew and now, I’m too knackered from work mostly.”  
“But when you do?” Michele pressed, savouring the last drops of her wine.  
“Well I visualise more of a general sexy presence really,” a blush crept up Robin’s pale cheeks.  
“Which is?” Vanessa and Michele both said in unison.  
“Well tall and dark, I suppose, broad, you know, reassuring… oh there’s this hint of lavender aftershave…when I imagine that, it always really delivers,” she smiled shyly, remembering the sensation that had jack knifed through her body pleasurably the night before last.


End file.
